


The Oracle's Special Christmas

by Honeyglow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, M/M, Oracle Noctis, servant ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyglow/pseuds/Honeyglow
Summary: Ignis, as the Oracle's servant, hears the despair that the Tenebrae holiday traditions seemed lost...





	The Oracle's Special Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a special Ignoct Secret Santa for 2017!

It was Christmas Eve in the land of Eos, and Noctis was in a candlelit room, dreading the morning.

He couldn’t help the way he felt, knowing that many people who were still alive and whom he knew from the Tenebrae days, were not going to have their normal Christmas Day celebrations, and were going to be deeply frustrated at how it’s been years since they’ve had a decent holiday. Not to mention, being ruled under the Imperial’s made it more difficult to celebrate carefree.

Ignis, who was a servant, ever by the Oracle’s side, heard Noct’s qualms about the holiday season, and felt the emotional impact of Noctis’ words. They loved each other, a love bond that should not be so. But because Ignis was already devoted to the Oracle in many ways, out of love and duty, he felt obligated to try to make this year special.

So when he was not fulfilling his obligations to doing anything either Noct needed help with or something the Imperials at their castle demanded, Ignis worked in his free time to track down other Tenebrae denizens to communicate about their traditions. In addition, he collected thoughts and wishes of theirs, and slowly filled up a box with them, later to be read by Noct. Tonight he would present the notes, that he’d been diligently collecting for a few months now.

Ignis somehow got permission to decorate the hallways and the Oracle’s room while he was out. Holly and mistletoe hung in the doorway, and left Ignis blushing, thinking what may or may not happen when Noctis returned. The box filled with letters from people of Tenebrae sat in the middle of Noct’s desk, decorated with Sylleblossom flowers. Ignis had been miraculously maintaining a small garden patch of them.

And to top it all off....Ignis pulled together what gil he could, and bought a ring. It sat in a painted box, with felt around it and everything. It was rather frail, however he was hoping it would get the point across. Taking one of his personal knives, he used it to frill a piece of lace, and made a red ribbon to sit atop of it. 

He jumped, too indulged in setting up Noctis’ room, to realize that the raven haired man had opened the door and gasped at what he saw.

“Ignis...d-did you…” Noctis said, bringing a hand to his mouth. It was beautiful inside. Ignis nodded, a shy smile spreading across his face as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. 

“Welcome home, Noct.” Ignis said affectionately, stepping forward. He dared to be the first to initiate an embrace, noting how cold his lover was. “How was the prayer of healing at the altar?” Ignis asked, but Noctis smiled and shook his head.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the mistletoe” Noctis said quietly, a playful grin spreading across his face. Ignis took the hint and let his head bow down to place a delicate kiss upon the younger man’s lips.

But Noctis took the lead, letting his tongue dip inside, quickly getting coated with their mixed saliva. Ignis grasped Noct’s arms gently, and led him to the bed, where the rest of the night was spent making love under festive colored Christmas lights. 

Ignis told himself the letters could wait til the morning, as could the ring. It would be Christmas Day after all, and what do you do besides open gifts beside the ones you love?


End file.
